


A-Un!!!

by bornonafestival (rocshia)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Festivals, GNC Character, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, No sad stuff this time!, Oneshot, Song: A-Un (Polkadot Stingray), Yves character is slightly based off Seojun, chuu has a crush on kim lip, chuuves - Freeform, fluff?, kind of...?, not a slow burn plus Yves doesn’t hate chuu back so it’s not exactly enemies to lovers?, yves is gnc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocshia/pseuds/bornonafestival
Summary: chuu cannot avoid yves no matter what she does.oryves makes chuu want to burst and wake up.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 14





	A-Un!!!

it’s only one more day until the festival, and kim lip is going to be chuu’s date. she’s so sure of herself that she even made a bet with gowon that she could win her over! she made her macarons, and she styled her hair for the occasion, so there’s no way she won’t accept—

“do you want to go to the festival with me?”

“of course i do!”

“what the  _ fuck.”  _ chuu felt like she was being beaten with the whisk she used to make those damned macarons.

“aww, poor jiwoo…” gowon tried to pretend to shed a tear but ended up laughing too hard to actually look sad. “choerry and kim lip are cute together, no? anyways, you owe me $25 and some macarons—”

“go to hell.”

she walked away as gowon chased her. “hey!!! we made a bet!!!”

when she arrived in the classroom, she immediately fell to the ground and started to sulk.

“i worked so hard…”

the door opened, but chuu didn’t move at all.

“wow, lying on the floor?” a girl with messy shoulder length hair wearing shorts instead of a skirt began to laugh. “you really have no shame. say, aren’t you in year two?”

“i’m in mr lee’s class.” she still hadn’t moved from her face first position on the floor.

“this is mrs. han’s class for third years.” the older laughed and playfully kicked chuu’s head. “now stop sulking on the floor, especially when you have macarons.”

she picked them up and walked to her seat to open the bag.

“wait…” chuu got up from her spot on the floor and widened her eyes. 

“are you eating my macarons???”

.

.

.

somehow, chuu was now chasing a random third year through the hallway to get her macarons back.

“i made those for my crush!!!”

“but you were sulking because you were rejected, no?” yves started running backwards to face the younger, who was angrier than ever.

“give it back before i drag you by the hair!!!”

“never—”

boom.

the third year had landed on the floor, along with…

“principal kim!”

the principal stood up from the floor, with fire burning so brightly in her eyes the two girls started to sweat.

“ha sooyoung and kim jiwoo.”

“i go by yves.”

“i go by chuu—”

“does it  _ look  _ like i care about your kpop idol stage names right now???” the principal was visibly pissed off. “why are you messing around with second years? why are  _ you _ in the third year hallway? why are you both  _ running  _ in the hallway?”

“we—”

“sooyoung come to my office. jiwoo, clean the gym for the festival.”

“but—”

the lady dragged yves away with her before chuu could even speak.

“that damned third year…”

—

“hopefully you guys finish painting the banners for the festival by today.” the art teacher smiled. “well, that’s all i have to tell you kids. get to work!”

chuu had her head face down on the table, sulking while simultaneously trying to get comfortable on the stool she was sitting on.

“geez, you have to sweep the gym floors?” gowon laughed as she stroked her brush. “today really isn’t your day, huh?”

“i’m going to end my life.”

“hey, don’t say that.” gowon pouted and lifted chuu’s face up by the hair. “if it makes you feel better, you don’t have to give me $25 anymore... but we can still eat the macarons together!”

chuu looked at the bag of confections. the pink one shaped like a heart had already been eaten by yves.

“...why not.”

—

she stepped into the huge gym, panting from all the running she did.

“dammit, i should’ve packed up my stuff before the bell…” she whined. “stupid art class.”

she froze.

_ what am i here for again? _

her eyes scanned the room to see a broom under the basketball hoop.

_ ah, that. _

she picked it up by the handle and began to sweep the dust into a nearby dustpan.

“yves, when i catch you…”

“what are ya gonna do?”

she moved her eyes from the floor to the other girls face, who was giving chuu a cocky smile. “you’re here too???”

“you’re on cleaning duty?” the older laughed. 

“we’re not even in the same grade!” chuu yelled, flustered. “stay away from m—”

moving the broom a little too far from her feet, she accidentally fell on the wooden gym floor. 

yves could not stop laughing.

“just leave me alone!!!” the younger stood up, leaving the room without the broom.

“you still have to clean, you know???”

—

school was finally over, and today was going to forever remain in chuu’s nightmares.

even when she went to sleep, she still had dreams about lippie…

“you made me these?”

“y-yes, i really like you and—”

“really like her???” an evil cackle came from the distance and chuu turned around to see the one girl she never wanted to meet again.

_ “YVES???” _

“do you expect anybody to like you back with those terrible baking skills?” the older laughed. “how stupid. now, clean the gym.”

chuu turned to kim lip, but principal kim choa was in her place.

“clean the gym…”

“why do you sound like the character from ‘courage the cowardly dog’ saying return the slab???”

“clean the gym jiwoo.” yves joined in, moving closer and closer towards the younger.

“won’t you clean the dirty, old gym?”

yves and the principal’s eyes seemed to be getting darker as they closed in on chuu, who was still holding the bag of macarons in her hands for dear life. “no, NO!!!”

she woke up in a cold sweat.

“no, i don’t wanna clean the gym, i don’t wanna return the slab…”

“what kind of dreams are you having lately?”

jiwoo opened her eyes to see her younger sister standing next to her bed, looking over her and cringing. “you’re so weird. return the slab???”

“you wouldn’t understand, middle schooler!!!” she yelled, throwing a pillow at the younger. “now get out!!!”

“ow, okay!!!” jihan ran out of the door and shut it loudly. chuu sighed.

“today is the festival, and other than gowon, i have nobody…” she began to sulk again. “life is meaningless.”

suddenly, chuu got up.

“no… i won’t let such a good day be ruined by a bad one!”

she rushed out of her bedroom to go shower and pushed her sister out of the way.

“got over your bad dream?”

“you bet.”

—

chuu had done her hair again, this time into two messy space buns.

“wow, you look beautiful, chuu!” gowon smiled in awe. “i like the glittery eyeshadow you did.”

“you dyed your hair aqua???” chuu’s face was colored surprised.

“my hair has been blonde for too long…”

“it’s fried now, isn’t it?” chuu joked. “we won’t even need to buy fried chicken at the festival—”

_ smack. _

chuu was swaying side to side after being hit in the head by gowon’s bag. “do you want to die?”

“I’M SORRY—”

_ SMACK. _

_ “PLEASE SPARE ME...”  _ chuu whined, trying not to laugh in hopes gowon wouldn’t hit her more.

“you got a date after all?”

chuu turned around.

“is that the annoying third year?”

“geez, you told her i’m annoying?” yves pretended to pout. “how mean~”

“shut up!!!” chuu barked. “don’t you have better things to do than to bother me?”

“is she your date?”

“it’s none of your business!!!”

“chuu doesn’t have a date—” this time, it was chuu’s turn to smack gowon.

“idiot!!!” she whispered harshly. “you were supposed to play along!”

“i’m sorry—”

“you’re a really bad liar.” yves laughed. “ _ and  _ you’re bad at whispering. since you don’t have a date, go with me.”

the older stuck a post-it-note on the youngers back.

“text me.”

gowon laughed hysterically while chuu wanted to sink into the ground.

“she’s really attractive, you know.” gowon patted her on the back. “congrats on getting a hot date.”

“why don’t  _ you  _ date her then?”

“i’m too cool for a date!” gowon smirked. chuu smacked her again.

—

she stared at herself in the mirror for a good two hours.

“...hey, jihan!!!”

her younger sister turned around. “i thought middle schoolers' opinions didn’t matter?”

“oh shut up!!!” chuu rolled her eyes. “does this modern hanbok look good?”

it was mostly black, with touches of red and white and a few golden specks on some white flowers.

“it’s pretty, but it would look better on me.”

_ “do you want to die?” _

“hey, don’t say that kind of stuff to your sister!!!” her mom’s yelling could be heard from all the way downstairs in the kitchen.

“sorry, mom.” pouting from having to apologize to the trash boat that is her sister, she turned on her phone to text yves.

**chuu**

this is yves, right?

it’s chuu. i’m ready to go, 

so meet me at my house~

here’s the address: [XXXX]

**yves**

of course this is me!

wow, you live far, but i think

i can make it.

can’t wait to see you~ ♡

_ a heart??? _ chuu thought.

_ how cheesy. _

the doorbell rang, and chuu immediately opened it to see her date in a matching male hanbok.

“wow, we really matched?” yves laughed. “what a coincidence~”

chuu looked her up and down. “you’re dressed like a boy.”

“what if i am a boy?”

“are you?”

“i’m whatever i want to be.”

yves was oddly mesmerizing. 

.

.

.

they had arrived at the festival somewhat on time, and there was no sign of gowon in the crowds of thousands of kids or at the food carts  _ or  _ at any of the games.

“i guess it’s just us then?”

“it is…” chuu looks down awkwardly. “do you want to do that movie cliche in which you win me a teddy bear?”

“why do  _ i _ have to win  _ you _ the bear?”

“because you’re masculine!!!”

“that doesn’t mean anything!!!”

“you’re the one who asked  _ me _ out!” chuu yelled. “plus i suck at games.”

“that was a given.”

**_“DO YOU WANT TO DIE???”_ **

.

.

.

the whole afternoon was so fun that chuu had completely forgotten about gowon, her  _ best friend. _

she hoped she was enjoying her time at the festival, wherever she was.

a while ago, chuu had left to buy a candy apple along with her new teddy bear while yves was  _ supposed _ to wait for her; yet the older had disappeared without a trace.

“stupid third year…” she muttered under her breath, licking the apple. this was the most delicious thing she had in months. “where are you and the crepes we bought… please don’t eat them without me…”

she ran around the crowded place searching on and on for the older.

“yves, the performances in the gym are gonna start!!!” she whined. “get the fuck out of hiding!!!”

“chuu?”

chuu turned around to see a girl with aqua hair.

“gowon!!!” she smiled. “have you seen yves—”

“she went up to the rooftop of the school.” she pointed towards the building. “i’m gonna go watch the performances, so join me when you’re ready~”

chuu waved goodbye and headed into the building to get upstairs.

“yves, when i catch you…”

suddenly she could hear sobbing from a distance.

“...yves?”

she peaked from the corner of the wall to see choerry crying into her knees.

“she didn’t even come…”

chuu felt  _ really _ bad. she wanted to say something, but she didn’t want to bother the girl while she cried, so she ran up the next flight of stairs instead.

soon, chuu finally made it up to the rooftop, still holding her candy apple and carrying the teddy bear in her bag.

“why didn’t you stay where i told you to???” she yelled, slightly angry. “geez, i was worried that i lost you!!!”

“you worried about me?” the older smiled. why was she oddly attractive? was chuu finally going insane after being rejected?

she stared at yves with no expression on her face.

“what are you thinking about?”

“nothing important.”

“do you want to look at the sky together?” yves slightly tapped on the balcony, insinuating she wanted chuu to stand on the edge with her.

“i’m scared of heights!”

“oh for fucks sake, come over.” yves offered a hand. “i’ll protect you.”

_ “protect me???” _ chuu cringed. “i’m not taking your hand. “i don’t even  _ like _ you.”

“really?”

yves inched closer to chuu, but as much as chuu wanted to step back, she couldn’t move.

“...i don't even know what’s going on anymore.” she said with a blank face. 

yves turned to the sky and back to chuu.

“isn’t the full moon pretty?”

“it’s just the same as you.”

.

.

.

_ did she just say that out loud??? _

“so you do like me?” yves laughed and chuu softly hit her. 

“i never said that!!! shut up!!!”

“you’re pretty too, you know.” the older smiled at her and chuu had no idea what to do considering the fact she couldn’t scream.

“I don’t even think I can hate you anymore…” chuu walked closer to yves and wrapped her arms around her with a pout. “it’s just too hard…”

she’s scared of heights, but chuu wants to fall into her love for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats, it’s my first 2K words au and it has a happy ending!!! it’s written kind of differently than my other aus though; usually i have minimal dialogue and just describe the characters life and thought process, but this au was more dialogue heavy because i was slightly inspired by true beauty TvT
> 
> i may or may not also be writing a series involving blackpink soon…
> 
> i should really spend this time doing my homework instead of writing aus in class xp
> 
> anyways, i now have a twitter (@bornonafestival)~


End file.
